Pets
by Abagel321
Summary: Gabriel and Dean have been in a relationship for a while now, they even shared a room in the bunker. Gabe wants to make their relationship a little more serious. By getting a pet. Debriel


**Title** : Pets

 **Pairing** : Dean/Gabriel

 **Summary** : Gabriel and Dean have been in a relationship for a while now, they even shared a room in the bunker. Gabe wants to make their relationship a little more serious. By getting a pet. Too bad Deans picky.

 **Rating** : T+ for mild language and minor adult themes

Gabriel and Dean were what you would call a power couple. Always had each other's backs, were great as a team together, and heaven forbid if someone offended them. They got along like the birds and the bees; if you know what I mean.

One day, the two were cuddling as they waited for Dr. Sexy to come on. Gabe laying on Dean's side and Dean's arm wrapped his archangel. They were both smiling softly, enjoying each others warmth and company. It was their "Dr. Sexy time". Were they had to watch their favorite show together no matter what. Today they were a little early and needed to watch the end of a show.

Dean didn't pay much of mind to it, but Gabriel certainly did.

It was one of those corny romance shows that made you want to gag. Obviously it was a rerun but it made you wonder why it was still airing and who would still watch it. Just like any other TV show, it was forty minutes long and even had a complete twenty-two episodes a season. Each episode was a different couple, if you watched five then you would see it's all the same. Boy meets girl, boy and girl bound, boy and girl become a happy couple. There were a few episodes of drama but nothing more than cliches and confusion.

The episode playing featured your stereotypical "bad boy" and a sweet heart vet. Dean and Gabe could guess that the bad boy was an ass at first but the vet soften him up. The ending was the bad boy quitting his biker gang to be with her and as a token of his love he wanted to adopt a dog together. Gabriel watched with interest. Recently, Gabriel has been wanting to do anything that any other couples did. Like when he asked Dean if they could get tattoos together. They did and even chose each other's ink. Gabe got a tat of slice of cherry pie on his right shoulder and Dean got a lollipop on the middle of his back.

"Why?" Gabriel asked as he watched the credits move slowly on the screen.

"Why what?"

The Trickster looked at Dean. "Why did they become a couple over a dog?"

Dean shrugged. "It's just some things that couples do."

He tried to press on but Dean hushed him as Dr. Sexy appeared on the screen. Dean relaxed and held Gabriel tighter as he smiled. Gabriel snuggled closer to him and wore a content smile on his face. But he couldn't help himself as his mind replayed the whole pet scenario.

Night rolled around and Dean needed to clock out.

After a hot shower, he dressed in a wrinkled black t-shirt and boxers. Returning to his and Gabe's room, he expected a dirty blond to jump his bones but no one was there. He looked around but didn't see his archangel. Lightly shrugging it off, Dean went to bed to sleep. Not before testing Gabriel.

(A/N, this is _Dean_ and this is **Gabrie** l)

" _Hey, babe, where r u?_ "

Dean stared at the screen for a few seconds before a reply.

" **Out**."

" _No shit. Where r u?"_

" **I needed to check some things out. Don't need to worry, sweetie**."

" _What r u doing_?"

" **Bringing Gordon back to life**."

Dean's heart stopped for a second before he realized Gabe was joking.

" _Not funny, dick_ "

" **Sorry. Don't worry, be back before you can say Pig n'a Poke!** "

Groaning, Dean rolled his eyes before turning the screen off. He settled down in the bed which Gabriel had always wanted to make love on. Slipping into the blankets, he found the warmth was off and wrong. Looking to the empty spot beside him, his heart made a sad ping.

"Great," Dean mumbled. "Now, I'm acting like a chick."

Worrying exhausted his mind and forced him to sleep.

Gabriel flew in their room, excited like a child. He looked around for his hunter but was a tad bit disappointed when he saw him fast asleep. The Trickster jumped on the bed.

It startled Dean, who thought was being attacked. Out of pure instinct, he grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow, despite sleeping beside an archangel, and pinned Gabriel down with the sharp tool to his throat. Gabriel merely grinned before using his angel strength to pin Dean down.

"First off," Gabriel said, throwing the knife across the room, "do you really need a knife under your pillow when have me and another skilled hunter across the hallway? And I'm pretty sure that's a safety hazard."

"It's for-"

"Second off, rude."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really? I'm rude? Says the guy who left without even leaving a note."

Gabe stuck out his bottom lip and pouted like a baby in cartoons. "M 'sorry. Forgive me?"

He moved down and kissed Dean deeply, who was happy help.

When they parted, for Dean to take a breath, Gabriel got off of Dean, dragging Dean up too. He was still hyped up and practically jumping up and down.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is it?" Dean asked.

Gabriel scotched closer to Dean with a over giddy smile. "Let's get a pet."

The hunter blinked twice. "What?"

"Let's get pet!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"No."

"What? But you haven't even given a chance!"

Dean ignored the now-upset angel and laid down in on the bed, back to Gabe.

Gabriel frowned. An idea zipped into his head and did so simply: he collapsed onto Dean. Who was not happy with the unwanted body weight. He tried to shove him off but Gabriel just hugged him tightly. It was clear he wasn't letting the conversation end there.

Huffing, Dean gave up. "Fine. What do you want?"

"A pet."

"Apparently so," Dean mumbled. "What kind?"

The pretend Loki eased his grip on Dean and nuzzled his neck. He inhaled the hunter's scent; beer, gunpowder, and apple pie. He smiled as he thought about it. "Maybe a cat?"

"Allergies."

"Oh," Gabe thought again. "Maybe a dog?"

"No."

"Why?"

Gabriel frowned again when Dean curled up to himself. "No."

"That's not real answer," Gabriel pressed on. "You know I'm not gonna take 'no' for an answer."

"Hellhounds."

He winced as he remembered Dean's trip to hell. "Sorry, babe." he said softly as he pressed an apologetic kissed his hunters neck. When Dean didn't say anything, he snapped the lights off and filled his love with his grace.

Gabriel felt Dean loosen and soon fell asleep. He stayed up and chased away any nightmares from Dean's mind.

In the morning, Gabriel realized he had fallen asleep last night because when he opened his eyes, Dean wasn't there.

Panic quickly filled the Trickster as he searched frequently for his Dean. High and low was an understatement. He searched high, low, right, left, around, and across. But he still couldn't find the Winchester, well the older one.

Sam was walking downstairs with some bags but nearly dropped them as Gabe grabbed him.

"Where's Dean!?"

The Moose blinked before smiling. "Dean went out to grab something."

"What something?" Gabriel interrogated. "And where?!"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. You need to chill man, Dean can take care of himself."

"I know!"

"Then wait or call him if you're so worried," Sam said before going his room.

Gabriel took his phone out of his pocket, he hesitated for a moment as he thought about what was in Sam's bags. He wanted to ask but Sam was already gone. Ignoring it, he pressed the speed dial on his phone and waited for Dean to pick up. Tapping his foot quickly and rapidly as he listened to ranging. After the fifth ring, the phone picked up.

"Hey, Gabe," a voice came through the phone.

He scowled even though Dean couldn't see. "Don't 'hey, Gabe' me, where are you?"

"Out."

"This isn't funny!"

"Babe, calm down. I promise I'll be back before you can say Pig n'a Poke." Dean teased before hanging up.

Fuming, Gabriel called Dean five times. They all went to voice message. He gave up after the tenth call. Sighing, Gabe shoved the phone in his pocket. The archangel spent his day slugging around the kitchen, despite Castiel and Sam trying to lure him out with treats. He texted Dean constantly, aka spamming, he stopped after he sent sixty unanswered texts.

Around, half past twelve, Gabriel perked up as he heard a door opening and footsteps. Before you can say "blasphemy", Gabe was running towards the source.

And just like he thought, Dean was descending the stairs. But he was holding a box and seemed to very careful. Not like Gabe really noticed.

Even though he saw the pissed off archangel, Dean had a shit eating grin. "Hey, babe."

"Don't 'hey babe' me," Gabriel snapped.

"I'm guessing you're pissed," Dean said, stating the obvious. He stopped a good foot away for his safety.

"No shit Sherlock!" He exclaimed. Before he got another word in, the box moved. They stayed silent for a while, with Gabriel watching the box and Dean biting back his excitement. "What's in the box?" The Trickster said, breaking the ice.

Dean's smile made Gabriel even more curious. He walked up to Gabriel until the box was pressing up to his chest. "Open it."

Gabe did so carefully as if it was a bomb, but when he did open it, he was speechless.

In the box was a tiny puppy. The breed looked to be a German Shepard, it had a snowy white coat that shined brightly, and two brown eyes stared at the archangel. The pup was already trying to jump out of the box while Dean was laughing at Gabriel's expression.

The hunter placed the cardboard and the white German Shepard tried to make a ran for it but Dean was faster. He held the squirming puppy close.

"Are you gonna just stare?" Dean asked Gabriel who hadn't said a word or done anything.

"I'm just . . . I thought dogs bothered you," Gabriel watched Dean carefully.

"I had to get over it, plus you really wanted one."

Gabriel held out his arms, "Can I hold . . . ?"

"Her," Dean implied as he handed the over energetic puppy to the over excited Loki.

He held her close to his chest like she would disappear. Cradling the small dog, Gabriel smiled widely like a kid on christmas day. The dog however was not that much into the attention and looked like she was being torture. Dean scratched behind her ear as a thought popped into his head.

He looked into Dean's eyes and spoke. "Her name's Cupcake."

Dean looked at his boyfriend in horror. "No! We are not naming her cupcake, that's animal cruelty."

"What would you name her? Salt?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"It's better than Cupcake!"

Gabe stuck out his tongue. "Too bad."

Then released the energetic German Shepherd. She made a mad dash in whichever direction she saw first. The two stared at the white dog that disappeared in the blink of an eye. Standing there, Dean's was too stunned to move while Gabriel wore a grin.

"Um, Gabe?

"Yep?"

"You realized you just released an unhousebroken dog into the bunker that has traps, weapons, and replaceable books, right?"

The Trickster went wide eyed at his dumb mistake. "Shit."

The couple plus Moose and Giraffe spent the day chasing down a puppy. Some would think, with a life fill of chasing monsters and things that want to kill them, they could manage to capture a unfully grown dog. But nope, even with all the members of Team Free Will, it took them a whole three hours of yelling and swearing. When they did catch her, Sam and Castiel told the new parents to keep a tight leash on her.

The white German Shepherd seemed to be excited with all the new things she was getting. She favored Dean's lap and stayed on it even when she was conflicted with her new owner and her new ball.

Gabriel pulled a pastel purple collar out of one of the bags Sam had. "Why not pink?"

"Because pink is a colour that was invented by Lucifer," Dean said as if it was common knowledge. The puppy barked after she dropped a tennis ball and Dean happily threw it across their room.

"You'd be surprised," Gabriel teased before joining Dean and the pup. He watched as the small being went back and forth with the ball, and wondered how she could have this much energy. "We're still naming her Cupcake."

Dean groaned before he laughed. "Fine, her name's . . . ugh, Cupcake."


End file.
